Happy Birthday Sir!
Happy Birthday Sir! is the ninteenth episode of the sixteenth season. Plot On the day of the Fat Controller's birthday, Thomas pulls into Brendam Docks where he meets Salty and Edward. Then, the Fat Controller arrives in Winston, the new track inspection vehicle. The Fat Controller tells Thomas that, to celebrate his birthday, he is going shopping with his wife and mother. He goes on to tell Thomas that he must take Winston with him while he does his jobs. Thomas is pleased with his job and the Fat Controller tells Thomas to meet him back at the docks. After the Fat Controller leaves, Salty recalls a story that Edward had told him. A long time ago when the Fat Controller was still a young man, he used to visit all the stations on Sodor on his birthday in an open-topped carriage, pulled by Edward. Edward remembers how much the Fat Controller smiled whilst on his travels. Salty states that the carriage has been missing for years. Thomas and Winston are amazed by Salty's story. Soon, it's time for Thomas to start his jobs so Thomas and Winston head off, but Winston hasn't got his mind on work; he is thinking about the Fat Controller's birthday. At Maron, Thomas is coupled up to a flatbed of apples destined for Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm. Thomas tells Winston about his job, but Winston isn't there. When he returns, he tells Thomas that he went to look for something. Thomas is not very happy, looking for something is not being really useful. Thomas and Winston soon arrive at the Pig Farm and, as Thomas chats to Farmer Trotter, Winston rolls away. When he returns, Winston tries to explain that he was looking for something, but Thomas reminds him that looking for things is not being really useful and that being really useful means being reliable. At the Whispering Woods, Thomas is coupled up to a flatbed of logs. When Thomas looks to Winston, he is not there again. When Winston finally returns, he tells Thomas that he thinks he's found something. Thomas is not interested and insists that Winston travels in front of him on the same line so that he can't be distracted again. As Winston and Thomas travel through the Whispering Woods, Winston cannot help but look around. It is almost teatime and Thomas tells Winston to hurry up. Thomas speeds up, but does not notice Winston slowing down. Thomas hits Winston and the pair come to a stop. Thomas is worried that the Fat Controller will be angry, but Winston is smiling. He thinks he's found something that will make the Fat Controller very happy. Thomas finally asks what Winston has been looking for and Winston tells him that he has been looking for the carriage that Sir Topham Hatt used to ride in on his birthday. There, on an overgrown siding, is the rusty, old abandoned carriage - Winston had found it! Thomas decides they should take the carriage to Victor at the Steamworks so that it can be restored. Then, they can give the Fat Controller the best birthday surprise of all! At the docks, the Fat Controller is waiting as Thomas and Winston rattle in. Thomas apologises for being late and offers to take the Fat Controller to Knapford where they can show him exactly why they are late. Thomas and Winston, who's driven by the Fat Controller, soon arrive at Knapford. The Fat Controller is puzzled until Edward steams in, hauling the newly-restored open-topped carriage. The Fat Controller is almost overcome with emotion when he sees it. Thomas and Winston both wish the Fat Controller a happy birthday and he thanks them for his special surprise. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Salty * Winston * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer Trotter * A Tree Specialst * Cranky (does not speak) * Lady Hatt (does not speak) * Dowager Hatt (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Engineer (cameo) * The Bargeman (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Laundry Lady (cameo) * Victor (mentioned) Locations * Knapford * Gordon's Hill * Brendam Docks * Maron * Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm * Whispering Woods * Sodor Steamworks (mentioned) Goofs * Some of the people in the flashback look no different to what they do in the present day. * Brakevans should have beed added to Thomas' trains. * Winston would surely have been dented after Thomas bumped into him. Gallery File:HappyBirthdaySir!titlecard.png|Title card File:HappyBirthdaySir!1.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!2.png|Rosie, Gordon, and the Fat Controller File:HappyBirthdaySir!3.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!4.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!5.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!6.png|Winston File:HappyBirthdaySir!7.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!8.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!9.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!10.png|The Fat Controller File:HappyBirthdaySir!11.png|Salty File:HappyBirthdaySir!12.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!13.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!14.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!15.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!16.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!17.png|Cranky File:HappyBirthdaySir!18.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!19.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!20.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!21.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!22.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!23.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!24.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!25.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!26.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!27.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!28.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!29.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!30.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!31.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!32.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!33.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!34.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!35.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!36.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!37.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!38.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!39.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!40.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!41.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!42.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!43.png Category:Season 16 episodes Category:Episodes